Closer
by Yumi Shishido
Summary: Rin nunca pensó sentirse así estando con él pero tal vez era lo que necesitaba para limpiarse y cambiar. RinTori - One shot - Lemon (o podría considerarse como Lime) - Esta pareja necesita más amor del fandom.


**Autora:** Yumi Shishido / DoppelGänger

**Fandom: **Free!

**Personajes : ** Matsuoka Rin , Nitori Aiichiro [**RinTori**]

**Raiting:** T [Yaoi -Lemon]

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Animation Do y todo a quien correspondan los derechos de Free! . Los sucesos relatados en este fic fueron parte de mi imaginación.

**Notas: ** No contiene spoilers, pero si Lemon , aunque no tan explicito, creo... Solamente es un punto de vista que tengo a veces de esta pareja , la cual es de mis favoritas . Llevo años sin escribir ningún fic en lo absoluto pero espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Closer**

.

.

.

Nunca se imaginó que después de sentir tanta frustración se encontraría de esa forma, liberando toda su ira de aquella manera tan poco convencional, como lo hacía en esos momentos con su menudo compañero de habitación. Tocaba, recorría, apretaba, marcaba cada centímetro de la nívea piel del menor con sus fuertes manos mientras que su boca saboreaba y mordía todo su paso de igual manera, haciendo que éste soltara gemidos o suspiros entrecortados y nerviosos.

Ni siquiera recordaba bien cómo había llegado a aquella situación, solo tenía presente que estaba completamente frustrado consigo mismo después de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos con la competencia de aquella tarde, y necesitaba sacar todo eso de su ser sino esto terminaría por destruirlo aún más, pero, ¿Qué caso tenía destruir a otro para poder eliminar aquello de su sistema?

¿Estaba bien acaso hacer eso? Al menos para Rin Matsuoka sí, quien ciertamente era un perfecto tiburón hambriento cuando la frustración y la ira se apoderaban de su cuerpo, haciendo más notoria su marcada tendencia a golpear cosas o romperlas cuando esto ocurría, pero esta vez aquello que quería o mejor dicho necesitaba destrozar de alguna manera era el suave cuerpo del más pequeño: destruirlo y corromperlo tanto como su propio interior lo estaba por sus propios pensamientos.

Aunque en realidad lo más chocante de todo aquello era el hecho de que el otro permitiría todo eso con una docilidad digna de borrego camino al matadero desde que su mano se había colado por la ropa del niño luego de que le encontrara solo en la habitación, como siempre, esperándole con una mirada enamorada y devota. Rin sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos que Aiichiro Nitori tenía hacia él y usaría aquello para saciar y calmar su propio dolor. Hacer esas cosas relajaban su cuerpo y le hacían sentir más ligero, aunque eso significara lastimar y destruir al otro, era la culpa del menor amarle de esa manera tan intensa y dejarse destrozar, no la de él por hacerlo o al menos eso pensaba Rin cuando sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con los rosados botones del pecho del más bajo, estrujándolos y retorciéndolos con aquella ira que lo consumía por dentro, haciendo que el más pequeño gritara de dolor por la punzante sensación que provocaban sus manos calientes sobre aquel lugar tan sensible.

-_Shh...Callate ..._-

Se limita a hacer callar al muchachito con algo de brusquedad mientras comienza a morder con creciente ansiedad y esa ira tan suya el cuello del más bajo, dejando incontables marcas en la sensible piel del niño mientras le apretaba contra el lecho.

Juguetea durante varios minutos con las tetillas del menor antes de seguir descendiendo por el delgado y pálido cuerpo que se retorcía nervioso debajo del propio. Era relajante y ciertamente a una parte de él le fascinaba ver el terror en aquellos inocentes ojos turquesa que le miraban rebosantes de lágrimas de dolor y placer, pues estaba completamente seguro de que el más pequeño deseaba todo aquello, aunque tal vez no de la forma en que él se lo estaba dando, además que podía deducirlo gracias al bulto que se formaba en los pantaloncillos contrarios, mismo que rozaba con su propia hombría con mucha ansiedad pese a lo incómodo que se estaba tornando el tener toda esa ropa puesta. Le mira fijamente y se inclina nuevamente contra el rostro del niño para poder lamer la mejilla de éste, saboreando una de esas saladas lágrimas que rodaban por la misma antes de volver a ladear su rostro y seguir devorando el cuello contrario, respirando profundamente contra éste para poder llenarse de aquel dulce y embriagante aroma del cálido pequeño. Lleva sus manos ansiosas y hábiles hacia lo que quedaba de ropa contraria y se separa de él para poder quitar todo lo que fuera de estorbo entre él y lo que buscaba del pequeño, quería arrebatarle todo lo que pudiera y llenarse de él. Devorarle y poseerle por completo sin que éste dijera nada en su contra, simplemente dejándose llevar por él como lo había hecho hasta entonces.

-_Nitori... Abre bien las piernas..._ -

Ordena sin mucha delicadeza luego de desnudar al muchacho de primero, tomando su cuerpo de forma posesiva para poder acomodarse algo bruscamente entre las delgadas y pálidas piernas llenas de pequeñas marcas rojas, las cuales él se había encargado de repartir con su boca rato antes. Le tomó con fuerza, sin siquiera pedir permiso y menos disculparse por el dolor que le estaba provocando con ello al de cabellos plateados, el cual reprime un sollozo ahogado cuando su interior es desgarrado por él.

-_Matsu..oka... senpai..._-

Le escucha gemir entre unos cuantos lloriqueos y jadeos que no logra contener el pequeño mientras trata de acostumbrarse a su intromisión de forma bastante inútil, pues él le toma con violencia y total seguridad, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de una sensación que era indescriptible en esos instantes. Solo podía pensar en lo bien que le hacía sentir el interior del otro muchacho, se sentía cada vez más libre mientras le escuchaba gemir su nombre una y otra vez cuando él entraba y salía del cuerpo del peliplateado con ansiedad, sintiendo cómo el niño se estremecía y lloraba un poco contra él. Aquello le excitaba mucho y sentía como si las lágrimas contrarias fueran el agua que necesitaba para limpiar toda su ira y ese dolor que le llenaba.

Después de varios minutos solo resonaban en la habitación el ruido seco del golpeteo entre sus cuerpos, los gemidos y sollozos contrarios en conjunto a unos cuantos jadeos propios, hasta que finalmente terminó por correrse en el interior del estudiante de primero, sintiéndose como nuevo luego de haber corrompido completamente al pequeño nadador.

Sale del cuerpo contrario, separándose de él con lentitud, mirando cómo el pequeño se encogía de forma dolorosa hasta acomodarse como podía en posición fetal, dándole la espalda y sollozando de forma ahogada, ¿Acaso tanto daño le había hecho con eso? Le mira con sorpresa mientras se acomoda su propia ropa, sin despegar sus ojos amatistas del cuerpo magullado del chiquillo.

Ya no sentía ira, frustración o cualquier otra cosa que lo había llevado a actuar así con el otro, ahora solo podía sentir como la culpa de haber lastimado tanto a su kouhai lo consumía por dentro, el más bajo se había entregado completamente él no solo en cuerpo, le había entregado su alma, sus cuidados, sus sueños y él lo había dañado solo para calmar su propio dolor una vez más. Se muerde con fuerza los labios de solo recordar la sonrisa del más bajo, sonrisa que siempre le entregaba para darle fuerzas y ánimos a pesar de todo lo que lo había destruido más de alguna vez con sus gestos o sus palabras. Suspira y lentamente estirara una de sus manos hacia la melena contraria, acariciándole como nunca lo había hecho antes.

-_Lo siento... Y gracias..._-

Susurra hacia el otro, sin saber cómo explicar que todo aquello lo liberaba y lo hacía sentir diferente, aunque sabía que tal vez el otro no lo sentía así. Lentamente cubre el cuerpo del peliplateado con una de las sábanas de la cama y se amolda a la espalda del pequeño con cuidado, sintiendo cómo el chico temblaba entre sus brazos, seguro estaría llorando todavía. Besa la nuca del niño con cuidado, sintiendo como éste soltaba un suspiro y se abrazaba más a sí mismo mientras él le envolvía con sus brazos tratando por una vez de no ser egoísta.

-_De verdad __perdóname__... No __volverá__ a ser así... __Te lo prometo, Nitori._-

Con estas palabras estrechó con extraña suavidad al otro, tratando de consolarle un poco y compensar un poco el dolor de éste, arrepentido por su propia actitud, ya hablaría bien con el menor que por primera vez no parecía querer decir nada en lo absoluto y solo se limitaba a sollozar suavemente aun dándole la espalda, aunque aquella promesa parecía haberle calmado un poco. Suelta un largo suspiro, respirando del aroma del más pequeño y cierra sus ojos, esperaría que se quedara dormido de esa forma mientras él le hacía cariño de forma disimulada antes de descansar también.

.

.

.

* * *

TA-DA! ... Eso fue todo por ahora , espero que realmente te haya gustado. Este fic fue obra de una inspiración _divina_ gracias a : Calor , metro y una canción en mi MP3 [Closer - Nine Inch Nails]. Tengo un complejo con poner el nombre de la canción como titulo también x3

Admito que el lemon no es mi fuerte además que me daba algo de pena escribir algo así pero solo salió de esta manera.

Espero que dejen un review contándome tu opinión de este fic, sea buena o mala , pues las criticas positivas tanto como negativas ayudan a que uno pueda mejorar en lo que hace , además que agradeceré enormemente saber lo que piensan de esto , más con todo el tiempo que llevo sin escribir fics

Agradecimientos especiales a mi adorada **Marce **que me ayudo con la redacción de este fic y fue la primera en leerlo... **Te amo , amor **

_See ya!~_

**Y**umi **S**hishido / **D**oppel**G**änger


End file.
